


Guilty Pleasure

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Joe and Andy being Joe and Andy





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> From the Alphabet Meme. For edgiko. Beat-ed bylinzeems and ffwarqueen.
> 
> Prompt: B: Beards

Joe was sitting on his bed in the room he shared with Andy and listening to his iPod. The door to the room banged open and Andy stormed in.

“Dude?” asked Joe.

Andy just shook his head as he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

“What the fuck?” Joe grabbed the key to the room and went next door to Pete and Patrick’s room. He knocked before he went in, his mother did teach him manners. Plus, who knows what those two would be doing.

“Come in!” called Patrick. He and Pete were sprawled on one bed looking at Patrick’s laptop.

“Dudes, Andy just…Andy’s pissed!” exclaimed Joe.

“What for?” mumbled Pete.

“I don’t know. He wouldn’t say.” Joe sat down on the other bed and sighed. “I didn’t want to push it. He slammed the door to the bathroom.”

That got their attention. They both looked at him with wide eyes.

“Really?” asked Pete.

Joe nodded. “I wouldn’t go bug him right now.”

Pete shook his head and curled closer to Patrick.

Patrick said to Joe, “You should go find out what’s wrong?”

“Why me?”

“You’re rooming with him.”

Joe stood up. “Lucky me.”

He left their room and took a deep breath. “Into the dragon’s lair,” he muttered as he entered his room.

Joe didn’t see Andy anywhere, but the bathroom door was still shut. Joe went over to it and knocked, mostly because Andy was scary when he was mad. Joe had no desire to die right now.

“What?” Andy asked gruffly.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Except not really. Come on, dude. Tell me what happened.”

There was silence. Joe leaned against the door and waited. He could out-wait anyone, even Andy.

Finally, Andy said, “There was this girl…”

“Really?”

“Shut up. This girl and I were talking about whatever and we got onto likes and dislikes. She said she didn’t like beards.”

“Don’t tell me you shaved off your beard man?”

Silence.

“Andy? Andy? Andy, don’t fuck around with me?”

The door opened and Joe stumbled into the bathroom. He glanced up at Andy, who thankfully still had his beard.

Andy glared at him. “Who do you think I am?”

“Uh…that was kind of a dumb question on my part.”

“Yeah.”

“So, what’s the deal?”

“I actually thought about it for two seconds.”

Joe felt his eyes go big. “What? For a girl?”

Andy nodded.

“I swear to god, if you shave off your beard I will _never_ talk to you again.”

“What do you care what I do with my beard?”

Joe flushed and looked to the floor. “I think you look sexy with it,” he whispered.

Andy didn’t say anything, so Joe said, “Sorry.” He fled the hotel room and went downstairs.

“Shit,” he kicked the wall of the elevator. As he got off, he saw Gabe, William, and Travis.

“Hey Joe!” yelled Gabe. “Wanna go to a club?”

“Sure.” _Maybe I’ll forget I said anything._

*******************

Andy was waiting for Joe when he finally lurched into their room.

Joe looked up in surprise when he didn’t hit the floor. Andy had caught him before he fell.

“Dude,” Joe slurred. “You are made of awesome.”

Andy snorted and dragged Joe to bed. “You’re drunk.”

“I think you’re awesome when I’m sober.”

Andy smiled as he pulled off Joe’s shoes. He reached for Joe’s pants.

“Whoa! Hey! I only put out on the second date!” Joe giggled.

“Sure, Joe.” Andy paused. “Since I have you drunk and talkative, want to tell me why you rushed out?”

“Seriously? I have this…thing for you. And I basically told you that and I got nothing. Nada, zip, zilch.”

“It was a shock. You’ve always had a thing for me. I never thought you’d say it though. Anyways, it’s just the fanboy in you.”

Joe sat up. “No way, man. If it was a fanboy thing, I think it would have stopped the first time I saw you pissy. Or the first time you lectured me about my smoking. It’s for real now.” Joe yawned and lay back. “If you wanna talk about it, let’s do it in the morning.”

Andy sighed as Joe fell asleep. “Sure. Leave me with the heavy thoughts.”

**************

Joe woke in the morning with a massive hangover. He moaned as he sat up.

“There’s some water and Tylenol on the table,” said Andy from his bed.

Joe took the medicine and closed his eyes. He felt his bed dip.

“What?” he asked without opening his eyes.

Andy leaned in and kissed him. Joe’s eyes flew open.

“Huh?”

Andy smirked and brushed his hand over Joe’s cheek. “I like your beard too.”

Joe smiled and yanked Andy down to kiss him again. “Pete better not give us any shit about beard burn.”

“Please. Like he has room to talk.”

“True. Hey, how about you kiss me some more. Beard burn would be good right about now.”


End file.
